


Siblings Should Share

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: The Alphas of Percy Jackson [6]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alpha!Nico, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal, Bianca doesn't join the Hunt, Bianca lives, Bottom!Percy, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Futanari, Girl Penis, Hetero, Knotting, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, Nico is a Brat, Omega!Percy, Polyamory, Shounen-ai, Slash, Top!Bianca, Top!Nico, alpha!Bianca, oblivious!Percy, pining!Nico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 05:18:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10780359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Bianca doesn't join the Hunt. No, she stays with her brother; her only family who is just a little child and shouldn't be abandoned. So the di Angelos move into Hermes Cabin together.The di Angelos, both alphas, also develop a certain protectiveness over the pretty and reckless omega who had brought them to camp. Only that Bianca is about Percy's age and after the Titan War, the two of them nearly naturally gravitate toward each other and become a couple.Nico has been a major brat toward Percy since then and Percy doesn't understand why. At least not until the Giant War ends...





	Siblings Should Share

PJatO || diAngercy || The Alphas of Percy Jackson – Siblings Should Share || diAngercy || PJatO

Title: The Alphas of Percy Jackson – Siblings Should Share

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, hetero, polyamory (kinda threesome), ABO-verse, dick-girl, explicit intercourse, anal, double penetration, knotting

Main Pairings: Bianca/Percy & Nico/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Bianca di Angelo, Alabaster C. Torrington, Annabeth Chase

Summary: Bianca didn't join the hunt and thus didn't die. Because she was a young female alpha – and she had just been rescued by the most beautiful omega ever. As they fight side by side, she starts courting Percy and he is eager to accept. They're a mated pair soon enough, but Bianca notices the growing resentment of her brother, an alpha himself, who longs for just the same omega as she had. Apparently, good taste ran in their family. And being a good big sister, Bianca is willing to share.

**The Alphas of Percy Jackson**

_Siblings Should Share_

Bianca di Angelo had been offered to join the Hunt of Lady Artemis at age twelve. There was no way she could join a club that swore eternal virginity when she was still too young to fully grasp what it meant to be an alpha. She _knew_ she was an alpha and she remembered the loving way her omega mother had always spoken of their alpha father and she wanted an omega to talk about her the same way. Especially after meeting who must be _the_ most fascinating omega on the planet.

Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, hero of Camp Half-Blood, shiny, pretty Golden Boy.

In all her life, Bianca had never met an omega like Percy. But then again, she was also from a quite different time-period. Modern omegas seemed so much more interesting than the docile ones she remembered from her old school classes in Italia. She knew that if this time held omegas like him, then Bianca could not swear off omegas. She couldn't take that chance away from herself.

The quest had been a disaster. Zoe and Phoebe, the two huntresses accompanying the quest, both died, Percy had sneaked away from camp to follow the quest despite explicitly being told not to. Bianca and Nico both had huddled together in the Hermes Cabin, worrying for their savior's safety. An omega shouldn't endanger himself like that. It went against every still dulled alpha instinct both Bianca and Nico had, especially since Percy had saved them.

Both di Angelos were alphas, even though they were far too young to present just yet. It would take years before they'd fully come into their heritage, but beneath the dulling layer of cotton laid the distinctive scent of alpha. And even though they didn't have their full instincts yet, something as basic as _do not let omega get hurt_ was a really loud instinct. Both siblings didn't like it at all.

They did however kind of like Hermes Cabin. The Stolls pulled a lot of pranks that entertained Nico, while Bianca got along splendidly with a son of Hecate named Alabaster Torrington. And camp itself seemed interesting enough too. The training, the stories, the _powers_. It was amazing and like right out of one of Nico's crazy stories. Seeing how excited her little brother was about all of this warmed Bianca's heart and only intensified the feeling that she had made the right choice. How could she _ever_ abandon Nico, after all? He was the only family she had left.

Hades claimed them and they became kind of a big deal, especially since the alpha daughter of Zeus had joined the hunt. Meaning Bianca, Nico and Percy were the only children of the Big Three around. And Bianca should probably have been angry that they were still stuck at the Hermes Cabin instead of getting their own cabin – especially since Hera and Zeus had _empty_ cabins out there. But she wasn't. Alabaster was her best friend already, she liked Alabaster's sister Lou and she got along with the Hermes kids. Nico _adored_ the Hermes kids and him, Lou and Cecil, one of the younger children of Hermes, were practically inseparable. Bianca and Nico trained hard to prove themselves. Nico maybe even harder than anyone else, because becoming a real-life Greek hero? That was essentially his biggest dream. He wore his orange camp-shirt with pride and a broad grin.

The coming summer, Nico and Bianca went into Daedalus' labyrinth with Percy. Nico's encyclopaedic knowledge about all things mythology even had Annabeth Chase pale in comparison. Then again, after learning the myths were true, Nico spent every free minute that wasn't invested into training of sorts on reading up on myths. The year after that, everything came to a climax.

The war ended. People died – children died. But not Percy. Bianca and Nico had taken it upon themselves to keep their savior safe. Okay, Bianca had to admit, it had been Nico who did the research, but he had then requested her help to actually _find_ it and convince Percy to take the curse of Achilles. When it came to protecting Percy Jackson, the di Angelos had formed a perfect team.

That team fell apart after the war. Crumbling in an ugly and surprising way. It had happened a month after the war ended, when Bianca turned sixteen. Honestly, she had been kind of in love with Percy for a while now. Him and Alabaster were her closest friends and being children of the Big Three had isolated Percy, Nico and Bianca from the others, but it had also brought them closer.

Percy was beautiful. He was the most beautiful omega there was and he had presented only months before the big show-down, flooding all of camp with the sweetest strawberry-sea scent. He was so kind and gentle, always helping _everyone_ who needed it. But he was also so strong, leading camp with determination, fighting war with his head held high even though he too was just a kid.

Percy was the kind of omega Bianca wanted, so after the war, she asked him out. Not to court him, just to go on dates. After all, they were still so young and it had been an overwhelming time. They just needed the comfort. There was a lot of kissing and a whole lot more cuddling. Just bathing in Percy's soothing, sweet omega scent alone calmed Bianca down immensely.

But something happened to her relationship with Nico. Her brother slipped away from her. He seemed to avoid her, he bared his fangs at her more often than not. He growled at Percy.

"Your brother hates me", whispered Percy with a forlorn expression on his face.

It was December sixth and Percy had given Nico a silly little present for Saint Nicholas' day, what with Nico's name. Nico had taken it, but he had also growled and grumbled about not being some little kid that Percy needed to buy toys for. Percy thought the punk elf in the black Santa hat was cute. Percy turned to look up at Bianca with those gorgeous sea-green eyes and his very irresistible kicked-kitten look that absolutely no one could deny. Bianca smiled at him as she snuggled closer to him, her long black curls tickling the omega and making him giggle despite his mood.

"He doesn't hate you. You're his personal hero, have been since the day you saved us", reminded Bianca gently. "I'll talk to him. I think he's just... close to his first rut and it makes him antsy and more irritable. Maybe he's lashing out at you because you're the only omega he's close to and he doesn't really know what to _do_ with that? But it's not you, amore."

Percy hummed, not very convinced, as he snuggled up more to her.

She didn't get around to talking to Nico. Not in the context she wanted to, anyway. Because then Percy went missing and Jason Grace appeared with his posse of newbies and no one knew what to do, because quite frankly, the newbies didn't really matter to a pack that was missing their pack Omega. Something that Percy was; he had led them into victory during the Titan War, he was the leader of camp. He wasn't an alpha though, so he was their leading Omega, missing his Alpha.

Jason Grace turned out to be a Roman and the real shocker was that Romans even _existed_. But Bianca didn't care; all she wanted was _her omega back_. Camp was surrounded in nearly constant darkness thanks to her anger. Where her brother leaned more toward the dead and could effortlessly raise an army of zombies and ghouls but tired easily from shadow-traveling, Bianca was the other way around. Her powers were closely connected to the darkness, even beyond shadows she found herself with a special connection to the night. She supposed that together, they were their father's realms – death and darkness. And Percy completed them. He was the other side of their coin; he was pure life and light. When he smiled, Bianca felt her heart melting just a little and all the worries that she was prone for seemed to just melt away along with it. His pure optimism and borderline naive innocence were just so refreshing in a world of cynical demigods and narcissistic gods.

And now their light was gone. It did mend whatever kind of rift had come between the di Angelos, because they had a shared goal – save their savior. Alas, when things finally moved along and they were building a flying ship to go and get Percy, Annabeth dared to try and tell them off.

"Jason, Piper and Leo were 'chosen by Hera', whatever that's worth and why ever anyone would think that should qualify the two total newbies who have never been on any kind of quest before, but Hera trumps all", barked Nico, baring his fangs at the blonde omega. "They're inexperienced and we want to send them into what's going to be a _war_. But what's _your_ excuse?! Your little solo quest from your mother? That doesn't justify you going on this quest, it has nothing to do with it!"

Annabeth clenched her fists, fighting her instincts. The omega inside of her wanted to submit to the angry alpha and sooth him, but the Annabeth inside of her wanted to slap Nico hard for talking that way to her. A few moments later and he was holding his cheek.

"I was given a quest by a _goddess_. That does qualify me. Percy is like my baby brother. I will go", stated Annabeth eerily calm. "You two are too emotional about this."

"Too emotional?", snorted Bianca, no longer able to hold back as she stepped up next to her brother, growling at the blonde omega. "My omega was abducted _months ago_. Yes, you bet your pretty blonde ass I'm emotional. And we _are_ going to attend this quest. It's not your decision."

"Chase, shut up", sighed Alabaster as the beta stepped up between the di Angelos and Annabeth. "We three _are_ going to come along on this quest. Because neither Hades nor Zeus in person would be able to stop those two from going. The only thing you can do is bring the only beta along who might just be influential enough on Bianca to keep her at bay and hey, look, I also happen to be the strongest son of Hecate around. Magic won't be a bad thing with a fucking flying ship." He flickered a green flame around his wrist for dramatics as he paused. "Besides, what was the damn plan anyway? 'Let's send four demigods, collect Percy and... uh... hope the Romans are totally fine with only providing _two_ of the Seven?'. Yeah. That sounds like a great plan. For all we know, _this_ right here is 'the call' – the call to go to the Romans. So... seven half-bloods should answer, right?"

He might have phrased it as a question, but it surely wasn't. Bianca's best friend was very protective of her and he knew what Percy meant to her. After all, he was the one who had listen to every cheesy detail about their dates. Not that Alabaster was wrong; it only made sense to sent at least seven demigods and with Jason, Leo, Piper, Annabeth, Alabaster, Bianca and Nico – there were seven. Everything and everyone else they'd need, they'd get with the Romans.

/break\

Nico di Angelo had fallen hard and fast the very first time he laid eyes on Percy Jackson. In Nico's memory, there was an actual golden halo around Percy as he smiled at the di Angelos and promised them to bring them to safety. And in that very moment, Nico knew that home would be wherever this calm, strong and pretty omega was. There was simply no questioning that. He would follow Percy to the end of the world. He followed Percy to a place named Camp Half-Blood.

He started spending all of his time on training – physically and mentally. He wanted to become a strong, clever alpha so he would be able to court Percy and have something to offer to the amazing omega. Where Nico was from, an alpha had to be strong enough to protect their omega and to provide for their omega. Nico was going to do this right, he was going to become a strong hero and then, when they would both present, Nico would formally court Percy.

Nico only grew more determined over the years as he watched Percy be amazing over and over again. Not to mention, him and Bianca were spending so much time with Percy. They spent a lot of time at Cabin Three, playing Mythomagic with Percy or gossiping or just being children of the Big Three together. Nico adored his big sister, even though she could be a pain sometimes, but he had been grateful that his sister was getting along so well with her future brother-in-law.

Until. Until he wasn't. Because suddenly, Bianca was dating Percy and Nico didn't understand how that had happened. Yes, the two were only a month or so apart and Nico was two years younger than them and she was a girl and maybe that was what Percy really wanted. Bianca was pretty, Nico knew that (also from the gushing Silena Beauregard always did about their gorgeous Italian genes). Bianca was nice and strong, she was the silent listener who could give perfect advise because she had a calm mind – so much the opposite of Percy. And now they were kissing and holding hands and curling together around each other whenever it was the three of them together.

What was even worse than losing the love of your life to someone else was losing the love of your life to your own sister – and to be a constant third wheel to them, on top of that.

But Nico wasn't allowed to dwell on it for too long and grow bitter, because then Percy was abducted and he had to tag along to a quest to find the missing omega. And finding they did.

Percy had looked awful. Tired, exhausted, with bags under his eyes and his cheeks fallen in from months of being a homeless, packless omega on the streets. It broke Nico's heart and made him want to growl and kill everyone who had hurt Percy and then he wanted to scoop Percy up and kiss him silly, because in the months Percy had been missing, Nico had actually presented.

Nico wasn't the di Angelo who got to scoop Percy up, whirl him around and kiss him. Bianca was.

Nico's bitterness returned and hit him hard. But they had a war to fight. Again. So his bitterness had to take a backseat. Instead, the seven collected Percy and the two Roman alphas he had been teamed up with – Reyna and Frank. Together, they went to war.

/break\

The only place Percy felt really, truly safe and at ease used to be in his mother's arms. Used to. Before he had found the di Angelos and brought them to camp and into his life. They became his friends fast, just like Grover and Annabeth and Thalia. But Thalia left to join the hunt and Grover got busy searching for Pan and Annabeth was kind of complicated at times. Things with the di Angelos were easy. Nico was so easily excitable – especially when someone played Mythomagic with him – and Bianca was such a nice calm presence. They were both so strong.

Over the years that the three grew up, Percy watched how the two alphas slowly came more and more into their heritage with every passing month, growing into quite the extraordinary alphas.

Nico filled out insanely nicely from all the hours of training, having that mischievous grin of his and, aside from the bright orange camp-shirt, only wearing black. Studded belt, chains, torn skinny-jeans, he had an undercut and – by the time Percy saw them again, after six months of being missing thanks to Hera – also piercings. His dark-brown eyes could burn holes into any soul.

Bianca was simply beautiful. She had developed all the right curves at all the right places, preferably wearing a skirt of sorts to go along with the camp-shirt. Her curls normally fell long and free around her body and her charcoal eyes were as intense as her brother's.

Those siblings were, essentially, like someone upon creation had decided that this fine alpha-material should not go to waste so there should be one for everyone. A male alpha and a female alpha, both with extraordinary powers, both powerful demigods and strong fighters. Both very protective and gentle too though, as Percy remembered from late nights of being curled together and updating them on pop-culture by binge-watching Tim Burton movies.

But that had been before either of the three had presented. Things changed after Percy and then Bianca presented. She asked him out. Just flat asked in that direct way of hers. And Percy? How could he say no to that? One of the most impressive alphas he had ever met asked him out. The war was over, they would get to live in peace and have normal lives. He wanted a normal life. Having a girlfriend, a nice and sweet alpha. It was perfect, for a little while.

Then Nico started pulling back. Just when Percy was starting to be happy. Part of Percy's heart ached at the fact that he had chosen Bianca over him, but he hadn't even presented yet, he was still so young and maybe it just wasn't meant to be. He thought they would be friends, but it didn't feel that way, not after Percy and Bianca got together. It felt like Nico hated him for stealing his sister.

Things only got messier when they went to war _again_. Percy had to live on the streets, not remembering anything. He met the Romans and befriended Reyna and Frank as they went on their quest to save Thanatos. Percy got to be reunited with Bianca and Nico and Annabeth. New friends were made, new enemies were slayed. Another war was won.

And all Percy _really_ wanted was a safe place to curl up in and finally, after everything they had been through, he was finally allowed that safe place. He finished high school in New York living with his mom and Paul, but once he was done, he moved to New Rome with the di Angelos.

He wasn't really sure what his relationship with Nico was anymore at that point. They were back to friends, but there was still that strain to it. Bianca wanted to be with her omega and she too had finished high school and wanted to go to college. As Nico's only living relative, she insisted he'd move in with them and attend high school in New Rome.

Things went back to being not so good. When Percy came out of the shower, Nico would growl at him and turn tail. When Percy tried cuddling the younger alpha, Nico would try keep a distance.

"Remember one of the last conversations we had before I was abducted by the queen of crazy?", asked Percy casually while preparing dinner together with his girlfriend.

"Yeah?", nodded Bianca reluctantly as she offered him a spoon. "Open up."

Obediently, Percy did so and tasted the spaghetti sauce. "Mh. Not as good as what I usually get when you say 'open up', but really not bad, alpha."

"Naughty", snorted Bianca and rolled her eyes. "So... you still think Nico hates you?"

"I don't know what to think", sighed Percy frustrated as he turned toward his alpha. "Talk to him. If my being here is a problem for him, then I want to... I would move out."

Bianca didn't look happy with this, but she still nodded in agreement. Percy smiled pleased and leaned in to kiss her softly. He honestly didn't know why she hadn't courted him yet. They were nineteen by now, they were living together, they loved each other. Bianca completed him, she was what he wasn't and he was what she wasn't. But something seemed to hold her back and Percy suspected it was Nico. He was her brother and his behavior toward her chosen omega was rather hostile. If Nico disapproved, if her only family disapproved... maybe she wouldn't chose him.

/break\

Bianca watched Nico intensely, eyes dark and glaring as he went through the motions. "What?"

"Nothing", hummed Bianca innocently. "Just wondering what made you turn from seeing Percy as the golden-glowing hero he is to seeing him as... some kind of vile villain."

"What?", asked Nico once more, blinking slowly.

"Percy thinks you hate him", replied Bianca honestly. "He's miserable. And I don't like when _my_ omega is miserable. So. Tell me, what is it? Can't share me, because it's been just you and me for so long now? Are you scared I won't have time for you once I start courting Percy? Because if that's it, then you're being a major dick to one of your best friends."

He stared at her ridiculed before snarling. "I'm not jealous of _him_."

Bianca's eyes widened comically. "...You're jealous of _me_. Oh gods, how did I not see that? You've had hearts in your eyes since the first time we met him. You love him. You don't hate Percy. You... You hate me. Because I took _your_ omega away from you."

"I don't hate anyone", groaned Nico frustrated, glaring at his older sister. "I love you, Bia. You're the only family I got. And I _want_ you happy. I want you to have the perfect omega, but do you _have_ to think the same omega to be perfect as I do?! I just... I'm _trying_. I'm trying to be happy for the both of you, but I just don't know how to behave around him. You haven't bonded yet, so whenever he tries _cuddling_ or something, all I can think is that I have this gorgeous omega all up against me and he's unbound, but then I remember that he's your boyfriend and I just... it _hurts_."

Bianca took a shaky breath as she grabbed her brother and pulled him into a comforting hug. She cooed at him and soothed him as he started shedding genuine tears, finally letting out all the feelings he had been bottling up for years now. All she wanted to do was make it good again, but she couldn't, because making it good wasn't possible – because only Percy could make it good.

/break\

Percy knew eavesdropping wasn't nice, he also knew he should trust his alpha to set things right, but he was curious and he wasn't good at listening to orders anyway. But standing there in the doorway and listening to Nico admitting all those things had been... overwhelming.

"Amore? You look distracted", whispered Bianca gently as she crawled into bed.

She was wearing a silver nightgown that fell softly around her body. He liked that robe, it was soft silk. He instinctively leaned into it, rubbing his cheek against her stomach. She laughed as she started caressing his hair gently. They curled together tightly.

"I kind of... listened in on your conversation with Nico. I know I shouldn't have", whispered Percy.

"...You... you heard what he said?", asked Bianca, gulping hard before sighing. "Well, it might just be for the better. I've been trying to find any kind of way to deal with this. I want to make things better, easier. For all three of us. But I wouldn't know how. You will _not_ move out. But... I also don't want for Nico to move out. Please, omega mia, if you have any suggestions at all, share them."

Percy's cheeks flushed brilliantly as he bit his lower lip and stared up at Bianca. " _You_ could share."

"Pardon me?", asked Bianca confused, brows furrowed.

Percy sat up and locked eyes with his girlfriend. "I love you. You know that. But... I've... I've been thinking about your brother a lot lately. And I know it's wrong. But back when I first befriended the two of you, I thought wow, I'm a lucky omega to have two amazing alphas like those care about me. And I am. But... But I'd be even luckier if I had those two amazing alphas take care of me. I know it's asking a lot of you, but it's actually not that uncommon for alpha siblings to share an omega. And yes, I might have read into the matter, well, I asked Annie to read into the matter. It caused her some trouble because then she was being cornered by Reyna who asked if Annabeth seriously intended to also date Hylla. Yes, that's the reason why Rey and her sister have been so growly lately. Anyway, I just... maybe you could at least give it a thought? Perhaps?"

Percy used his ever-effective kitten-eyes of doom on her and hoped for the best, but all he got that night was a gentle kiss and the suggestion to go to sleep, which was probably fair enough.

/break\

"Mio fratellino, would you like to share the most beautiful and perfect omega with me?"

That hadn't been Bianca's exact words, but that sure was the gist of it. Nico still wasn't really sure what had made Bianca make up her mind over night, but after holding an embarrassingly crying Nico in the evening, she then proposed to share her omega with him the next day. Apparently, it had been _Percy's idea_. Nico spent the entire day in a daze and walking around like a zombie, because he had a hard time wrapping his head around the mere idea. It wasn't uncommon that siblings of the same secondary gender might end up sharing a mate, especially when they grew up as close as Bianca and Nico. They had naturally developed the same protectiveness and love for the same omega. But when Nico returned home that night, there was a flustered and fidgeting Percy waiting for him on the couch and Nico knew the offer had actually been serious.

It was the last thing that Bianca had needed to actually court Percy. Nico knew she loved Percy as much as Nico did and it had confused the younger di Angelo why she still hadn't courted and claimed Percy. Because Nico had been a hostile douche. That was why. But now, now that Percy had both the alphas he wanted and all problems were solved, the di Angelos started courting their omega. Romantic dates and gifts, massages and bubble baths for when Percy's day at the dojo where he worked beside classes were too long and exhausting. Kisses and home-cooked meals, watching movies curled together on the couch with their omega between them.

"And you're _sure_ about this, Perce?", asked Nico worried, nibbling Percy's neck.

"Yeah. Come on. Please. I want _both_ of you inside of me when you mark me. Please? I've been, uh, prepping for this for weeks now. I really want it. Please?", begged their omega prettily.

Bianca snorted. Like either di Angelo would ever be able to deny their pretty omega when he bared his neck to them and was naked and sprawled out like that. It was true, he had been playing with some _large_ toys lately, but the siblings still worried. They exchanged a last glance before agreeing that they'd give their omega what he was craving, even if it'd leave Percy tied to the bed for the next day to recover. It was their mating, after all. They would finally claim Percy as theirs.

"If our pretty omega thinks he can take two alpha cocks at once", chuckled Bianca, fingering Percy.

Percy whimpered as he rocked on four of her fingers. "I can take two annoying, over-protective, over-bearing alphas in a relationship, I can take them in bed too, Bia."

"He's so cheeky", huffed Nico while lubing his own cock up. "You think you're ready, Perce?"

Percy nodded sharply as he spread his legs even more in invitation. Bianca pulled Percy's cheeks apart in offering to her brother and he carefully eased his way into the slick, warm hole. Percy's cock jerked in want as one of his alphas entered him. Sure, he has had plenty of sex with both his alphas already, but he had been talking about wanting both at the same time for a while now.

"Such a good omega, so pretty when he's taking an alpha cock", praised Bianca gently.

She caressed him soothingly and waited until her brother was comfortably seated all the way inside their omega before she eased her way in beside him. It was a very tight fit with both their thick cocks and they worried it would be too much, but all Percy did was moan and whimper needily. Nico grinned and rolled his eyes at their greedy little omega, nibbling his neck as the siblings started thrusting, fucking Percy into an incoherent begging mess, completely blissed out.

"You think you can take two knots at once, omega mia?", asked Nico teasingly, jerking Percy off.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, _ye—es_ ", groaned Percy, baring his neck to them both. "Please?"

He rested his head against Nico's shoulder behind him, begging for their bite. Nico tilted his head down to bite the side right in front of him while Bianca leaned forward to bite the other side. Both alphas could feel their knots swelling as they marked their omega as theirs. When they knotted him, he came hard and they soon followed, before all three collapsed into a peaceful, tired mess of limbs.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> Because Bianca abandoning her brother who is only ten years old, her ONLY family, for the sake of whatever was one of the dumbest decisions any character has ever made in PJatO. Like. Seriously. So, I fixed that :D And I always felt that if Bianca had lived and the di Angelos would have stayed at camp, they'd grow very close with Percy. And what's better than one di Angelo? Having two! ;)


End file.
